Sara Series: 8 I'll Dream of You
by Bobbie Barkley
Summary: The guys dream while investigating a drug case.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Dream of You **

**CHAPTER 1: Starsky Dreams**

"Night sweetie", she murmured through a yawn and snuggled into him closer.

"Night babe", Starsky responded kissing the back of her head as he pulled her tighter.

"I'll dream of you", she whispered.

"Uh huh, I'll dream of you too", he replied through his own yawn and drifted into a peaceful sleep content with the feel of her body next to him.



The dream was as vivid as the actual night, and the events slowly replayed in his mind. He and Hutch were coming onto their shift when the desk sergeant stopped them and said a report had just come from a market on their beat. They raced to the scene and as Hutch talked to the storeowner to get information, he continued through the store to the victim. And there she was, laying there, the woman he loved more than life itself. In mere seconds, just a few ticks on the clock, his world would be forever changed.

Starsky woke up with a shudder and laid there motionless, allowing his heart to return to its normal beat. He looked at the clock and made note of the time then turned his head to look at the woman lying next to him. There was enough light coming into the bedroom to allow him to see her features as she slept. He gently moved a strand of hair away from her face and stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger. _Ah Babe…_

He had this dream off and on since Terry's death, but now when it came; it had an alternative ending which he was finding very unsettling. The dream would always start out the same. They would be called to a shooting. Upon arriving at the scene, he would make his way to the victim. Always female. Always Terry's face looking up at him. Then slowly at some point the dream changed until now it was always her face looking up at him. Always dead.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and just sat there trying to calm his fears, telling himself 'it was just a dream'. With one last look over his shoulder at the woman in his bed, he slipped on his robe and left the bedroom.

He started a pot of coffee and retrieved the morning paper. As he sat there, his eyes focused on the words on the page, but he only saw the pictures in his head. He pushed himself away from the table, dressed and quietly slipped out of the apartment. When the alarm sounded and woke her, all she found was the untouched pot of fresh coffee.



As Hutch returned from his morning jog, he was surprised to see the Torino sitting at the curb outside Venice Place. He quickened his step and took the stairs double time thinking there had to be a problem to bring his partner out this early. He entered his apartment and spotted Starsky comfortably sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Hey Starsk, getting an early start on the day, aren't ya?" Hutch asked.

"Ya, woke up early so I thought I'd spring for breakfast." Starsky answered as he held up a white bakery sack. "Even got the whole wheat bagels you like."

"Uh huh. What do you want?" he answered suspiciously.

"Nothin'. Can't a guy treat his partner to a bagel?"

Hutch laughed, "Buddy, it's only 6:30 AM and you just bought me wheat bagels without an insult attached to the offer. You either want something, or", he paused and met Starsky's gaze; "you had the dream again?"

"Ya", Starsky responded, looking away and breaking their eye contact. "Go ahead and shower, then we can eat and head to work. We'll surprise Dobey by being early for a change."

"Could be your sub-conscious pulling on your inner fears of losing Sara the same way you lost Terry."

"No kidding? " Starsky replied sarcastically, "Already figured that one out for myself Doctor Freud. What I can't figure out is what to do to make the dream go away."

"You could break up with her", Hutch responded then snapped his fingers, "oh, that's right, you tried pushing her away didn't you and all that happened was you both ended up being miserable."

"Be serious, will ya?"

"Or you could pull her closer, and always be there for her. You know, that love, honor and OBEY thing?"

"Humpt," Starsky groused. "I said be serious."

"I was", Hutch snickered and walked away to shower. He would let his partner think about that one for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Dream of You **

**CHAPTER 2: A New Case**

Captain Dobey didn't believe his eyes when he entered the squad room and saw the two detectives. He was doubly suspicious when they both looked up and shot him smiles and hearty good mornings. "You two are in here early."

"Ya, Capt'n., and we've been looking at this new case you assigned us after we left last night", Starsky started.

"Oh really?"

"If you have some time, we have some questions about it though", continued Hutch.

Harold Dobey couldn't help himself, and a fatherly pride bubbled up inside of him. Maybe these two were starting to develop some of that seasoned maturity he knew was inside them and so longed to see come out. They were good cops, two of his best, but they still gave in to their mischievous sides a little too often. "Thought you might…give me about ten minutes to get some coffee and go through some items on my desk then come on into my office."

Antsy to get information on the new case marked as priority, they gave him five minutes before entering his office and settled into the two chairs in front of their captain's desk. Harold Dobey smiled to himself, grateful they had allowed him those five minutes so he could finish his Danish in peace. He knew they weren't going to be happy with this assignment. He took a deep breath and looked at his men before beginning.

Their captain's pause was an opening Starsky decided to jump on, "Ok Captain, what'd we do or whose toes did we step on this time? We have real cases out there on our desks."

"Or putting it more bluntly, we have real cases involving dead bodies out there on our desks." added Hutch.

"Capt'n, this file reads like a teenager that's run away from home because she was bored or didn't get her way."

"We're not in the missing persons' department, do they suspect something else is going on? They would have received ransom demands by now if this was a kidnapping."

"Listen, this wasn't my idea. I'm following orders, just like you'll follow orders", he retorted. "The mayor himself requested you two, and the commissioner approved the request, the father of the girl is a personal friend of theirs. Strings were pulled on this one, my hands are tied."

Starsky started to protest, but Dobey didn't want an argument and interrupted him, "It's a done deal, so just do the assignment. And the sooner you get out of here the sooner you can be back and working on your so called real cases." He watched them rise from their seats and added, "Get with the officer that made the initial report to get more information, then go talk with the father, his name is Daniel Reynolds".



"We have a little bit of time before we meet the Reynolds," Starsky said as he pulled into a parking space, "I want to look at something".

"Oh ya?" Hutch replied, noting they had parked outside of Starsky's favorite jewelry store, "You remembered my birthday's coming up?"

"Funny, nah, something else this time."

Starsky walked up to the counter and told the woman he wanted to see a ring and pointed to a specific one in the case. "What do ya think?" queried Starsky as he held up a petite shiny diamond ring. It's not very big; I'd forgotten how expensive these things were."

Hutch took the ring and put it on the end of his little finger, "Gee partner, I don't know what to say. It doesn't fit me though."

"Well of course it doesn't fit you", he responded as he rolled his eyes, "it'd be for Sara".

"So you made your decision then?" He remembered their conversations of the past few days as his partner rationalized all the pros and cons of actually settling down with one woman. All he would be giving up versus all he would be gaining; working through his fears of leaving her a widow due to the dangers of their job, or worse, having someone come after her because of him. He didn't want to live though that pain again.

"Ya, maybe. Don't know..." _Might ask her to move in with me though, sorta try it out first._

"I think she'd love it buddy", he responded as he slapped his friend on the back but couldn't resist teasing; "However, she's a very smart lady, what makes you think she'll say yes?"

Starsky frowned, "You don't think she'd say no, do ya?" Wrinkles creased his forehead and the hesitation became evident in his eyes. _Na, there's no way she would say no._

"Now who's being the goof? If what you two have isn't love, I don't know what is." Hutch laughed.

Starsky's tense stance relaxed and he laughed back with his best friend. This was a big step, and no matter how confident he was, he still had reservations. And then there was always the possibility that she could say no.

"When are you going to do it?"

"Don't know", he looked over at Hutch, "may even decide not to..."

Hutch recognized the hesitation in his partner and joked back trying to lighten the mood, "Well, don't take too long or I might ask her myself. I could sweep her off her feet and leave you in the dust".

"You turkey." Starsky laughed back at him. "Come on, let's get going." He returned the ring to the sales woman and thanked her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Dream of You **

**CHAPTER 3: A Missing Girl**

The Reynolds lived in an exclusive area north of Bay City. Their home was on the side of a hill with balconies on several rooms allowing breath-taking views of the ocean. The well-manicured yard and the landscaping of flowers and shrubs displayed the house perfectly. Hutch gave a low whistle as they drove up the driveway, "Wow, talk about having a room with a view".

Starsky chuckled back, "The girl could be lost somewhere in the house and they'd never even know it".

During their conversation with the parents, they learned that the daughter Tina was attending Bay City University, but had decided to only take one class during the current session. With little school commitments and no job, she shopped and hung out with her friends during the day, and partied at night. Then about four weeks ago, she didn't come home at all except for a change of clothes every couple of days and now hadn't been home all week.

"We think she's been seeing an older man. One of our friends saw them out together." Mrs. Reynolds told them.

"We feel she's ran away from home to be with this man", added Mr. Reynolds.

"Sir, your daughter is twenty-five, a legal adult…" Starsky paused and looked at Hutch for some support.

Hutch finished his partner's sentence, "and being a legal adult, I don't know that we can actually say she has run away from home".

"Of course she's run away, Detective Hutchinson. We want you to find her, before something happens to her." Mr. Reynolds boomed back at the two detectives.

"Do you have reason to believe she is in some danger?" Starsky asked as he watched the man more closely for a reaction, after all their daughter was a grown woman." _Perhaps she is making some bad choices, but she is still a legal adult in the eyes of the law._

"This just isn't our daughter, there's got to be something wrong for her to be acting like this." Mrs. Reynolds pleaded, "Can't you please help us?"

Hutch tried to be sympathetic, "We can do some digging, see if we can find her, but"

Starsky interrupted, "but, given that she's over eighteen, all we can do is suggest she give you a call or contact you so you know she's ok".

"Can we get a list of her friends and their addresses or phone numbers and any restaurants or clubs where she likes to frequent? Also, a couple photos of your daughter would be helpful."

"Certainly Detective Hutchinson", Mr. Reynolds answered handing him a manila folder, "I already put the information together assuming you would ask for it".



After they left the Reynolds property Starsky pulled over and stopped, "Let me see that file, will ya?" He took the folder, glanced at the list of names, and stared at the photo of the missing girl, memorizing the details of her face.

Hutch started thinking aloud, "I've got an uneasy feeling about this, but I don't know why. This girl…"

"Woman.", Starsky interrupted, "She's an adult, a grown woman, and a very attractive one at that."

"The father came across as a bit controlling, could be she's rebelling with this older man or could just be a summer fling."

"Sorta 'sewing her wild oats' so to speak?" nodded Starsky.

"Something like that. We need to track down the older man she's been seen with and see where that leads us."

"How do you want to work this, split up the list to save time?"

"A couple of the addresses on this list are up ahead, might as well stop and see if we can learn anything while we're in the neighborhood."

"Okay dokay."

Their attempts to talk with the two nearby friends didn't provide any new information. One wasn't home and the other said she had not seen Tina in several months. The neighboring girl gave them some names, but they duplicated the names Mr. Reynolds had already provided.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Dream of You **

**CHAPTER 4: A Mini Dream**

Again, Starsky awoke with a shudder and laid in his bed feeling his heart beat rapidly against his chest. He looked at the clock then reached over and turned the alarm off. He looked at the other side of his bed and saw nothing, remembering she hadn't spent the night. He missed her, he missed the comfort that just her presence brought him, and longed to be able to reach out and touch her. Instead, he reached out and grabbed the phone and soon a sleepy voice answered. He smiled into the phone as he pictured her face and tousled hair, "Time to wake up sleepy head".

"Do I have to?"

"Missed you last night."

"Missed you too. Did you get the guy you were looking for?"

"Nah, he never showed, so Hutch and I pretty much wasted our time sitting in the car all night."

"That's too bad, sorry. So does that mean you'll be on stake out again tonight?"

"Ya, probably."

"Oh."

"Why don't you spend the night anyway? If he doesn't show before two, we'll give it up and come home." He paused, waiting for a response but only received silence, "You fall asleep on me?"

"No, just thinking. Let me see how work goes today."

"Ok", he responded and continued, "I like having you here and being able to see you when I wake up in the morning."

"Only because seeing me first thing in the morning without make-up scares you awake", she softly laughed.

"No it doesn't, you're beautiful in the mornings."

"Sweetie, I love you, you know that?"

"Love you too. Think about tonight, I'll be looking for your car when I come home."

They continued talking for a few more minutes helping each other wake up and discussing their plans for the day. Mentally connecting, and each yearning for the physical connection.

Starsky laid back mulling over his decision to ask her to move in with him. He knew there were certain topics where she held conservative views. Or rather, there were topics where her father held conservative views and she didn't want to cross her father. Personally, he didn't see much difference since they were spending the majority of their nights together anyway. He wasn't sure they were ready for marriage but at the same time, he couldn't image his life without Sara.

He allowed himself to drift back to sleep, watching his dream as if he were floating above the scene. A smile formed on his face as his thoughts played inside his mind. There was Sara and a little miniature Sara standing at a kitchen table rolling cookie dough into balls. When he walked into the kitchen, the little girl ran over to him and popped a ball of dough into his mouth, squealing with delight as he pretended to eat her little fingers as well as the offered dough.

He was abruptly brought out of his half sleep by the ringing phone, "Ya?"

"Don't just lay there and fall back to sleep."

"How'd you know?"

"Because that's just what I did, but it was a nice mini-dream."

"Hmmm, mine too. You want to hear about it?"

"No! It was probably smutty. Need to move or I'll be late for work. Bye."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Angels by the Pool

"Miss Monroe said she'd speak with you outside, please follow me officers", the butler informed them as he turned on his heels and headed through a side doorway.

Starsky and Hutch did as they were told, taking in the ornate decorations and décor of the rooms as they followed the butler through the house. They were led to the back of the house and then outside to a pool area where a half dozen young ladies were sunning themselves. Shannon Monroe thanked the butler and gestured toward a table where she had just placed two fresh glasses of lemonade.

The partners exchanged glances and took in the sight of the women lounging around the pool. They tried to focus on their faces versus other exposed body parts that temptingly pulled their gazes downward. To their disappointment, Shannon told them that no one had seen Tina lately. She didn't know that Tina had been seeing an older man but since she was spending most of her time elsewhere versus with them; a new boyfriend would be a logical assumption.

When they got back to the Torino, they both looked at each other and sighed.

"Buddy suppose that's what heaven will be like?"

Starsky snorted at the thought, "How's that?"

"Beautiful sunny day. Beautiful angels in bikinis. Don't need to tell you where my mind went."

"Didn't look like angels to me, looked more like hell."

"The sun getting to you? How can you compare that to hell?"

Starsky put his sunglasses on as he brought his car to life. A huge grin crossed his face and he gave Hutch a mock punch in the arm, "Easy, couldn't touch!" He pulled the car about a half a block away from the Monroe drive and parked so they could watch the entrance.

Hutch pulled out the file and studied the pictures, "You really think the blonde in the yellow might have been Tina?"

"Not sure, she made sure to keep that hat around her face, couldn't get a good look, and then she disappeared into the house before we could talk with her. What kind of car are we watching for again?"

Hutch flipped through the file and answered, "A black Mercedes convertible".

After an hour of sitting and watching, they were finally rewarded with a small black convertible exiting the driveway. Hutch's uttered 'bingo' brought Starsky out of his light slumber. They followed the car to the Reynolds's home and watched as it pulled up in front of the house and a young woman entered the front door.

"Well, so much for the 'run away' daughter. Let's grab something to eat then head back to Metro and report that the missing daughter has returned home", sighed Starsky.

"Ya, I guess," Hutch replied, "it's just this was too easy. Take the long way back and go past the Monroe house again."

"Got one of 'those' feelings, partner?"

"Ya."

"Me too."

Starsky turned the car around and headed back toward the Monroe home. On the way, a black Mercedes convertible passed them going the opposite direction and when they were within site of the Monroe house another black Mercedes convertible exited the drive and proceeded up the road in front of them. Both partners lifted their eyebrows and gave each other a look that said, 'this isn't going to be as easy as we thought'.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Home

Just as they had decided to give up for the night and go home, the dealer they were hunting decided to show his face. They lost him twice, but luck was on their side when they spotted him again and successfully arrested him. Moreover, their luck continued, while processing his paperwork the guy decided to talk, providing several names in exchange for his potential freedom.

However, their good luck meant staying longer and working with the guy to get as much out of him as possible. It was a good bust, and provided them with what appeared to be very good information about a new dealer who had recently appeared in the Bay City area.

Starsky pulled his car into the parking spot in front of his apartment and cut the motor. Her car wasn't in the usual spot, but given the time, even if she had spent the night she would be on her way to work by now. He pushed himself out of the car. He was dirty, bone tired and hungry and couldn't decide which to take care of first.

Once inside he found her note, so she had spent the night after all. He picked up the paper and caressed it as if he were touching her. He softly shook his head as he ran his finger over the words and noticed her handwriting was jagged, not her usual loopy style, which meant she was upset. _There's luck for ya Starsk, the day you decide to talk to her about moving in together, she's in a bad mood. _

After he had showered, he settled on the couch with a bowl of cereal and grabbed the phone. He wanted to let her know he was home and ok but her line was busy. He sincerely meant to wait five minutes and retry; however, he made the mistake of closing his eyes. When he woke, the afternoon sun was shining brightly through his front window. His back ached from sleeping on the couch. Forcing his muscles to obey he sat up and grabbed the phone. When she answered, her voice sounded strained; she wasn't having a good day.

"Hey", he uttered into the phone.

"David?"

"Ya, meant to call you earlier but I fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh. What time did you make it home?"

"Probably close to eight. Sorry that I missed you."

"I'm sorry too, we just missed each other. I waited around until I just had to leave, and then I got into bad traffic and didn't get into work until after nine."

"How about I take you out tonight to make up for it?"

"Hang on a minute", she said, and then he heard her talking in the background to someone. "Sorry, I'm back."

"Not a good day?"

"That's an understatement. Listen, I really can't talk right now, but all I want to do tonight is go home, eat, and soak in a hot bubble bath. Can we go out another night?"

"Sure, if you just want to go home, I can understand that", he responded trying not to let the disappointment show in his voice.

"Are you off tonight?"

"No, but we probably won't hit the streets until later tonight, so I thought we could spend the evening together."

"Hang on again", she said, and started talking in the background to someone. "Sorry, again."

"Got an idea. You're having a bad day and I have the afternoon off. How about I go get stuff for dinner and have something ready when you get off work?" he offered. "Then after we eat you can take your bubble bath and I can watch."

Even over the telephone, she could see his lopsided grin and glint in his eyes and her mood immediately lifted, "You are so sweet, are you sure?" _How did I get so lucky?_

"Ya, how's my famous lasagna and garlic bread sound?"

"Mmmm, wonderful! What time do you want me home?" _Hmmm, home. _

"Can you get out of there to be home by six?" _Home, I like the sound of that._

"If you're cooking, I'll make sure to get out of here. Are you going to give Hutch and Lib a call and see if they want to join us?"

"Sure, I can do that."

"Ok. I really need to go, see you at six."

"See you at six."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: A White Lincoln

When the partners headed out that night, both were dressed to hit the dance clubs and continue their search for Tina Reynolds. As Hutch got into the Torino, he handed a file to Starsky and said, "I called Mrs. Reynolds and found out that Tina and five of her friends all drive black Mercedes, and the cars are pretty much identical".

"That's great. We'll need plate numbers then to tell them apart."

"We have Tina's number. I talked to Minnie this afternoon; she'll track down the plate numbers for the other girls."

"Good idea. Remind me to buy her a soda next time we see her."

"Already bought her one but it wouldn't hurt for you to buy her one also." Hutch grinned, "She's always ready to help us when we need her".

Starsky nodded in agreement, "Yup, she's one in a million alright. Maybe I should ask her to marry me."

Hutch looked over at his partner with a questioning look, "Sara might have something to say about that".

Starsky grinned and snapped his fingers, "Oh ya, a man can't have a harem anymore can he? Darn."

Hutch just laughed, "In your dreams buddy, in your dreams".

They checked out a few of the more popular clubs, but did not find the young woman they were looking for. They decided to hit a new club before calling it a night. Starsky pulled into the parking garage and was about to park when Hutch told him to keep driving.

"Got a feeling partner?"

"I don't know. Either that or I'm tired and want to go home which is what I vote for if we don't see any black Mercedes convertibles in this parking garage."

"I'll second that."

"Bingo", Hutch uttered under his breath as they entered the fourth level and they saw the four black cars parked together in a row. Hutch turned and looked at Starsky, "I really was hoping to go home".

"Four cars, shouldn't there be six?" Starsky asked as he backed the Torino into a nearby parking spot.

"No guarantee they are always all out at the same time."

"That's true I suppose. Ready?"

Hutch nodded toward the garage elevator, "No need". The same young women they had seen yesterday at the Monroe pool had just stepped off the garage elevator and were approaching their cars.

Both men slouched lower in their seats and watched the six women gather in a group behind the black convertibles. The women were laughing and talking loudly enough so eavesdropping on the conversations was not a problem. They silently watched and scanned the faces of the women trying to identify which of them might be Tina Reynolds.

Hutch slowly leaned toward his partner and whispered his guess, "I'd say the one in the black leather skirt is Tina, what do you think?"

"Facing north, white blouse?" Starsky asked back to make sure they had targeted the same woman.

"Uh huh."

"Yep."

Hutch leaned closer, "Do we talk to her here? She's got to be riding with someone because none of those plate numbers belong to her car."

"Suppose, really would prefer we talk to her without her entourage though." Starsky replied allowing his eyes to dart around the garage. He had seen a flash out of the corner of his eye and was looking for some movement when a white Lincoln descended from the next parking level and pulled up next to the women. The passenger side window opened and the women huddled in a group peering into the car to speak with the male driver.

"What do we have here?" Starsky queried while he caught the license plate number and scratched it on a notepad.

"Propositioning or soliciting?" Hutch whispered back.

"Can't be just an ol' friend saying hello?"

They watched as Tina Reynolds opened the car door and got in. As the car pulled away, the other women got into their cars and exited the garage. "Night time socializing, the oldest kind in the book."

Starsky turned to Hutch with a smirk on his face, "Hutch, I'm genuinely hurt; your little angels lied to us yesterday".

"Ya, ya, just drive Gordo."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Not Enough Sleep

It was three o'clock in the morning when he finally pulled up in front of his place. Starsky quietly moved around his kitchen eating a couple handfuls of dry cereal before heading to bed. He stripped down to his underwear and eased into the bed, trying to get as close to Sara as possible without waking her.

Sara stirred slightly, "Mmmm, hey there."

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"That's ok", she answered and shifted her body closer to him, "glad you're home".

"Me too."

"Night sweetie", she murmured already drifting back to sleep.

"Night", he responded, only he wasn't sleepy and instead just laid there listening to her breathe.

In his dream, he was just entering the store to check on the shooting victim. From the doorway, he could tell it was a woman. As he approached the body and the face became clearer, he felt his chest tighten. Then the alarm buzzed loudly. Sara hit the button and heard his muttering. When she turned back toward Starsky, she was treated to the quick sight of a curly head burrowing under his pillow.

She forced her head under the pillow that he was tightly holding and whispered, "Sorry, I'll try to be quiet, go back to sleep".

"Uh huh."

Again, she whispered, "Do you want the alarm reset?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok. What time you do need to be up?"

He moved away from her and tugged at the blankets to bury himself back into darkness and more sleep. "Don't know, sometime", a muffled and irritated voice replied.

Sara frowned, she wasn't used to him being grumpy and wondered to herself if maybe she shouldn't have spent the night. She wanted to reach out and touch him but decided not to disturb him. _I've been sleeping over quite a bit,_ _am I crowding you by staying here too much? Or is it just the crazy hours you've been working lately? _

When the alarm started buzzing again, Starsky tried to ignore it until he realized no one else was around to turn the damned thing off. He laid there trying to figure out how it got to be eleven o'clock. He didn't remember Sara leaving for work, but they must have talked since she reset the alarm clock for him. He got up and headed for the shower hoping it would help chase the rest of his grogginess away.

Not finding anything to his satisfaction in his refrigerator, he dialed Hutch's number hoping his friend was up and hungry enough to meet him somewhere to eat. He was surprised when a female voice answered after several rings.

"Hey Libby, is Hutch there?"

"Dave? Yes he's here, we were just getting ready to go eat lunch." Libby paused and then offered, "Would you like to join us?"

"Only if you're idea of lunch isn't out of that blender of his and doesn't contain disgusting stuff I don't want to even imagine eating." Starsky shot back at her, "I'm hungry."

There was a long pause and he could hear her muffled talking. He couldn't hear everything, but he figured she was relaying his words and he did pick out the word 'grumpy'. Then Hutch came on the line, "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Just gonna see if you wanted to meet for lunch, but it sounds like you have other plans already."

"Yes, Lib has the afternoon off and just brought sandwiches for lunch. We're going over to the beach to eat. There's plenty if you want to join us."

"Na, that's ok."

"You sure? You don't sound very awake yet. Come on Starsk, meet us at the beach, the sunshine and ocean air will help you wake up."

He heard her talking in the background again, and then she was on the phone, "Hey Dave, I figured you'd be hungry, so I already picked up a sub for you and had the deli put a little of everything on it."

"You did?"

"Yes, it's their super deluxe supreme special."

"Ya know what Libby, you're alright!"

"Well thank you", she laughed.

"Thanks Lib", he grinned into the phone, "I'll meet you two at the beach". _Hutch, you're one lucky man._

She hung up the phone and plopped down in Hutch's lap, "High praise from your partner, he said I was 'alright'".

"He did, did he?" Hutch chuckled rubbing noses with Libby, "Well I just happen to agree".

Libby stood up and tugged at Hutch's arm, "Well, let's get going, Dave said he'd meet us there".

"In a minute, or two, or five…", Hutch caught her by the wrist and pulled her back into his lap. After a few minutes, Hutch sighed deeply, "Guess we should get going, huh?"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: Minnie Helps

Later in the afternoon, the partners reported to Captain Dobey regarding the perp they had arrested the previous night. In exchange for some judicial leniency, he had supplied valuable information. They also informed their captain about Tina Reynolds, although neither man felt there was much to update. Nevertheless, they also knew the commissioner would be pushing their captain for information.

When they were stepping out of Captain Dobey's office, they caught Minnie leaving files on their desks. "Here's the information you asked for from that guy you brought in the other night."

"Thanks Minnie, we owe you one." Hutch said as he started looking at the stack of folders on their desks.

"Name your poison, coffee, soda," then Starsky winked and grinned, "or we'll meet you after work and buy you something with a little more kick."

"That's quite alright boys. Just remember this when the table gets turned and I need something from you."

"You got it Minnie", they said in unison.

Starsky snapped his fingers and started digging out his notepad, "Oh Minnie, got one more thing we need."

"Only one?"

Starsky smiled put his hand over his heart and batted his eye at her, "Ah Minnie, what would we do without you?"

"Boy, you just stop that now, my heart can't take it. What do you need?"

Starsky handed her the plate number and description of the white Lincoln, "Need to know who owns this car and anything else you can tell us on the guy".

"I'll be back when I have something".

"Thanks Minnie", they said again in unison.

They spent the rest of the afternoon trying to run down contacts and some of the names they had compiled compliments of the drug dealer they arrested the previous night. Most of them were small time dealers like the guy they arrested, selling just enough to support their own habits. They were looking for the supplier, because they knew taking the small dealer off the streets was just a temporary solution. The detectives needed to get to the higher cog in the wheel. However, the streets were quiet and the dealers they knew weren't in their usual spots.

Since the street wasn't cooperating, they decided to check back in at Metro and see if Minnie was able to get information on the white Lincoln. As they turned a corner, they found her getting a candy bar out of the vending machine.

Starsky walked up behind her, folded his arms across his chest and leaned up against the vending machine. "Ya know, that's my favorite kind of candy bar."

"Oh, don't start that. You want a candy bar, there's plenty more in that machine." She tried to make her voice sound scolding, but it still came out with a laugh. However, she did take a few steps back, after all that was her last quarter, and she knew Starsky was quick.

They followed her back into the squad room where she moved over toward Hutch's side of the desks.Starsky smiled, he could tell she was purposefully keeping her distance from him. _Ok, I need to change tactics and come up with something she's not expecting. I can do that. _

Hutch looked over at Minnie; he had half a mind to snatch the candy bar away from her to show she wasn't safe on his side of the desk either but decided there were too many people in the squad room at the time. "Did you find anything for us on the white Lincoln, Minnie?"

"The top folder there on your desk." She hesitated and popped the last bite of her candy bar into her mouth then walked over to Starsky's desk. "Look, see", she opened up a folder; "the car is registered to the university."

Minnie flipped a couple more pages and said, "Here, a guy by the name of Claudio Alfonzo supposedly drives the car. He just transferred to California from Europe a few months ago. He's in his forties, single, and he's tall, dark, and handsome."

Starsky and Hutch exchanged a look with each other that said '_What the hell?_' Hutch questioned Minnie, "The computer wouldn't have that kind of information. How'd you find all that out?"

Minnie grinned, "You're not the only ones that can be clever. I called the university and said we thought he may have witnessed an accident and needed to speak to the person that drove the white Lincoln. The lady in the personnel department was extremely helpful."

Starsky shook his head, "I'm impressed, good detective work officer", then gave her a mock salute.

"Oh stop it. Anyway, when I spoke with him he sounded very French and confirmed he drove a white Lincoln that was the university's car. He said he hadn't seen any accident so I thanked him for his time and that's it."

"That's fine Minnie, we'll take it from here."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: A Goofy Grin

The sun was just coming up when Hutch dropped his partner off and headed toward home. It had been another unproductive night. They hadn't even seen Tina Reynolds or any of her companions, and their leads for the drug dealer were turning into dead ends.

They discussed how to approach Claudio Alfonzo and his connection to Tina Reynolds. To say they were frustrated was an extreme understatement.

On impulse, he turned toward Libby's place instead of home. He figured her alarm would just being going off. He was too tired to jog with her but they could have breakfast together. He shifted more upright to help himself stay awake, and felt his anticipation increase at the thought of seeing her.

Their relationship was still new, and their current work schedules weren't meshing well to coordinate much time together. They were both moving slow and developing a friendship, something he hadn't done with a woman in awhile.

He reflected on some of the past women in his life and how different Libby was in comparison. Most of the women he'd had relationships with needed rescuing, and he was more than willing to step in as their heroic white knight. He didn't view it as a power trip but more a genuine desire to help, and somewhere along the way he'd fall in love. With him love and passion went hand in hand, and once the passion lit the fire, sex soon followed. It seemed to be the natural progression for a man and a woman.

Libby was very much her own person, she didn't appear to need rescuing. She was well educated, intelligent and seemed to know what she wanted in her life. Their viewpoints seemed to align on every basic subject they had discussed to this point. Hutch began to envision a long-term connection with this woman, although he was still hesitant to think actual marriage.

He no longer held the old-fashioned view of the 'little woman' barefoot and pregnant but did still think having children would be nice. With Libby, her work was a very important part of who she was. He wondered how she would feel about stopping her career to have children.

Since it was still early, he softly knocked on her apartment door, listened to her footsteps approach, and heard a questioning, "Yes?" He stood back so she could see him through her peephole in the door.

"Good morning, this is your friendly morning wake-up call."

"Ken? Is that you?" She opened the door and greeted him with a big smile.

"Good morning. Thought I'd see if we could have breakfast together before you left for work." He stood there looking at her, knowing that he had a goofy grin on his face.

She must have just showered because she was wearing a long peach robe and her hair was still wet. Libby pulled her robe together more and tightened the belt around her waist. "I'd love to have breakfast with you." She paused and looked at him closer, "Are you just getting off work?"

"Yes, it's been a long night." He noticed how she pulled her robe closed, and hesitated stepping closer for a hug. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

"Oh Ken, you must be ready to crash. And you came so see me versus going home to bed?"

"Well, you know what they say, 'Man does not live by sleep alone'". The goofy grin was back, but he didn't care.

She laughed and closed the space between them. Giving him a quick hug, she guided him to the kitchen table, "You're crazy. Sit down and I'll make us some eggs and toast. Tell me about the latest bad guy you're after."

He watched her move gracefully around the kitchen, but all he could think about was her body under the robe. Suddenly he felt her rubbing his shoulders. When had she moved behind him? She leaned around and gave him a light kiss on his cheek, "Hey sleepyhead, wake up. The eggs are almost ready. Would you like some orange marmalade for your toast?"

_Wake up?_ He looked up at her and knew that stupid grin was on his face again.

"Do you want to splash some water on your face or anything before we eat?"

"Ya that might help a little."

"Ok, well while you do that, I'm going to throw on some clothes so I'm more presentable."

"Truthfully, you look pretty good in that robe." She was still rubbing his shoulders and he stood pulling her into a hug, "You're giving my imagination something to think about".

"Judging by the smile that's been on your face all morning, I doubt if your imagination needs any help."

He started to protest but she stopped him with a kiss. He didn't want her to think he came by this early with the intent of catching her undressed. That was just a nice coincidence. "Libby, should I have called first before stopping this morning?"

"No Ken, it's fine. I'm glad to see you. You have an open invitation to stop by anytime." She laughed again. He loved listening to her laugh. "Now go wash your face and let me get dressed real quick".


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: An Angel Downtown

They were out cruising their beat again. Combing the streets for any of the dealers they hoped might give them a lead or information. They had seen a couple of the black Mercedes convertibles during the late evening but didn't pursue them; they needed to get on top of this new drug supplier in town.

"There's another black Mercedes", Hutch observed, "but it's not Tina's plate number".

"That's the third time we've seen that car tonight. This isn't the club district", Starsky looked over at his partner and raised an eyebrow, "wonder what she's doing in this part of town".

"Three guesses."

"Not a safe neighborhood for one of your little angels", Starsky needled. He had a less than angelic impression the morning they met Shannon Monroe and her friends. When they pulled files for the young women, his intuition was confirmed. Most were minor offenses so far and all neatly taken care of by their daddy's money. Some charges were severe enough that three of the young women, including Shannon Monroe and Tina Reynolds, attended 'facilities' for substance abuse in exchange for wiping the slate clean on their records.

Hutch shook his head, "Oh I don't know, an angel might do some good around here".



"Hey, wasn't that whatshisname back there on the corner?" Starsky asked while he looked in his review mirror.

"What's whose name? Where?"

"Back there on the corner. Sammy… Samantha?"

"Oh him, I didn't see him Starsk. Loop back around and if it was him, we can have a chat. He's always good for information."

"She's always good for information."

"Huh?"

"You know we never get good information out of Sammy."

"Starsk, Sammy's a transvestite. Sammy and Samantha are the same person."

"Ya well, I know that and you know that, but does Sammy know that?"

"Yes Starsk, I think he knows that."

"Anyways, I meant that we never get good information from Sammy. It's when she's dressed as Samantha that she spills the beans to us."

"He."

"Huh?"

"You said she, Sammy's a he."

"Not when she's dressed as Samantha. Some of those outfits can make a man forget that he's not really a she."

"Whatever…you're right, that is Sammy up there."

"We're in luck, it's Samantha. Now be nice, I really think she likes you."

"Starsky!"

"Think she has a thing for tall blondes," Starsky laughed", or maybe it's your big blue eyes."

The Hutchinson finger was raised, "So help me, stop it now".

"Okay. Okay."

Hutch got out of the car and Starsky drove down the street past Sammy and parked. They were within a half block of their target when a black Mercedes pulled up to the curb in front of Sammy. The partners were stunned as they watched the car pull away from the curb after Sammy got in. Instantaneously they bolted for the Tornio so they could follow.

Three blocks later at a stop light, Sammy exited the car and disappeared down a side street while the partners continued following the Mercedes. They confirmed the car belonged to Shannon Monroe and their curiosity was in overdrive as they speculated about the probable drug deal that just took place in front of them.

"Come on Hutch, she was just making a drug buy from Sammy. I say we bust her, find the drugs she just bought, and see what we can find out from her."

"It's gotta be more. Why would she come down here to buy drugs? Most people buy drugs from a local trusted dealer. She's a long way from home right now."

"Well maybe her regular trusty dealer's on vacation in the Caribbean or something."

"And why isn't she heading home now that she's bought the drugs?"

They hung back far enough to observe Shannon Monroe pick up another known two-bit dealer and give him a ride to the next traffic light.

"She's a runner", they each said as they came to the conclusion at the same time.

"Feel like stoppin' her now?" Starsky asked as he started to accelerate the Torino, "She's picking up speed, think she spotted us?"

"No. Pull back Starsk, let's see where she's going." Hutch instructed as he watched the Mercedes head north, obviously leaving the inner city area "She's leaving. My guess is she's made her deliveries for the evening, so if we stop her now, it will only serve to tip her off that we're suspicious."

"Good point." Starsky nodded in agreement and backed off more. They followed Shannon to the same parking garage they were in two nights ago. Starsky parked on the street to avoid being seen and the partners made their way through the parking garage on foot. They reached the forth level just in time to see Tina Reynolds again get into the same white Lincoln as the other night. Starsky and Hutch crouched between two cars and watched as the Lincoln left; followed by the other women.

Both men stayed silent until they heard the 'clunk clunk' as the last car drive over the metal exit grates on the street level of the garage. Only then, did they stand and walk back to the Torino. Both were absorbed in their own thoughts and trying to piece together what the evening's events really told them.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: Hutch Dreams

Hutch couldn't believe his luck, the restaurant wasn't busy and when he requested outdoor seating, they were immediately ushered to a table on the balcony. There were no other diners outside; they were alone at the dimly lit table. Hutch watched as the candle light danced in Libby's eyes and the slight breeze off the ocean played with her hair.

They weren't in a hurry and started with a glass of wine. Hutch shifted his chair closer to her and they sat in contented silence. They were relaxing just enjoying the view and sounds of the tide as it lazily slapped against the rocks below. Their conversation moved from the frustrations of the day to their dreams for tomorrow.

Hutch refilled their wine glasses and took her hand in his. He gently brought her hand up and kissed into the middle of her palm. They intertwined their fingers and stared into each other's eyes.

Hutch felt his heart beating in his chest; he knew he was in love. He didn't remember it happening, but the more he saw Libby, he more he was certain she would be the women with whom he could share the rest of his life. He reached out and caressed her cheek and she in turn closed her eyes and reached out toward him.

"Hutch".

He felt her hand on his shoulder, and he reached out taking her by the waist to pull her closer. He felt her breath tickling his ear then he felt the sting of his hand being slapped. He opened his eyes widely in surprise and found himself staring into his partner's cobalt blue eyes.

"Quit goofing around will ya and wake up." Starsky snapped, "You've been holding my hand for the last ten minutes".

"Huh?", Hutch shook his head and took a couple deep breaths finally realizing he was sitting in the Torino in front of Venice Place.

"You're home sleeping beauty. Go crawl into bed and continue your dream buddy. Judging by the smile on your face it must have been a good one."

Hutch let out a soft chuckle, "It was, thanks". He slowly exited the car, stood and stretched while he estimated the number of steps he'd have to walk before he could collapse into his nice soft bed. He moved around the Torino and noticed Starsky rolling down his window, "See you tomorrow".

"Hey Hutch, a little advice?"

"Ya?"

Starsky winked, "Don't grope her like you groped me, you'll get farther", then revved the Torino and took off with a squeal of his tires. Starsky chuckled and watched in the rear view mirror as his partner stood in the middle of the street watching his tail lights disappear. _That'll give him something to wonder about._

Hutch trudged up the stairs to his apartment trying to recall his dream and what he might have had done to his partner to warrant getting his hand slapped. His thoughts took him back to the restaurant and Libby. He made a mental note to call her the next day to see when she could go out and to make reservations for a cozy table for two on the balcony.

Then Hutch slipped between the sheets and allowed his mind to wander back to the dream he had started earlier in the Torino.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: Something Solid

"Listen Hutchinson, I can't just pull these young ladies in for no reason." Captain Dobey stated as he shook his head, "Even if you believe they are runners, we need proof before we can bring them in."

"I know captain", Hutch uttered and sat back in his chair, "but there's got to be something we can do".

"See Capt'n, we figure if we can get Shannon Monroe or Tina Reynolds to cooperate," Starsky explained, "then we can get this Alfonzo guy with enough evidence to put him away for awhile."

"But not without proof. Come back to me when you have something solid."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other. A plan, they needed a plan.

Hutch stood and started for the door, "Ok Captain…"

"We'll bring you something solid." Starsky finished his partner's sentence.

Captain Dobey looked up just in time to see Starsky's toe snag the edge of his office door and pull it shut with a loud bang. "STARSKY!"



Starsky pulled his jacket collar up and sauntered up to Samantha, he was going to have to play this nice, "Hi ya Samantha. How's tricks tonight?"

Samantha turned and batted his eyelashes at Starsky then looked around, "Where's that good looking partner of yours, huh?" He was completely in his Samantha persona, using a higher voice that carried a slight southern bell accent.

"Ah, you know, he's a shy one. But he did admire your new dress as we drove by earlier." Starsky took Sammy's arm as if he was escorting a date and started slowing walking up the street.

"He did?" Samantha peered around Starsky trying to catch sight of Hutch who was walking toward them.

"Yup, in fact he'd like to take you for a ride." Starsky stopped walking as Hutch came up by Sammy.

"Ya right, what is this? A bust?" The question came in a deep male voice, this was Sammy talking, not Samantha. "You don't have anything on me; it ain't illegal to wear a dress."

Hutch pushed Sammy back into a shadow along the wall, "We don't give two hoots about you wearing a dress. You can wear fishnet hose and four-inch heels for all we care. I'll be straight with you. Starsky is going to take a ride in the black Mercedes when you get your drop tonight. We're after bigger fish."

'You know how much trouble that'll get me into? I'm not dealing any more, I'm just a runner, I need the money."

"We'll see to it that it'll go down and make it look like you didn't know a thing", Starsky reassured him.

"Ya right."

"It's either that or we arrest you right here for running drugs and then when we get this guy he'll think you were our informant." Starsky pushed, he didn't like what he was seeing. Sammy was getting agitated and kept looking up and down the street. They couldn't afford to have him bolt; they needed him here on the street at his pick up spot so the drop would happen.

"Oh thanks, that's a great choice", Sammy spat back at him.

"Hutch'll come and arrest you and take you for a ride, so if anyone is watching it'll look like we busted you." Starsky lowered his voice and continued, "We won't have any evidence to hold you for long. You'll get some food and then be back out on the street by tomorrow."

"Hutch'll arrest me and take me for a ride?" The voice was higher and had that distinctive drawl again; Sammy had switched back into Samantha, 'He won't get too rough… will he?"

Starsky couldn't tell if the question of being rough was out of concern or anticipation and shook his head at the thought, "Hutch rough? Nah, he'll be gentle with ya." He turned and winked at his partner, "He's just a big softie".

Samantha giggled and looked up at Hutch. "Ok when they make their sign and stop to pick me up, I'll drop my hankie." Then the deep husky voice was back, "Be quick cop and make my arrest a good show".



Hutch slapped a bag of cocaine down on his captain's desk and as Captain Dobey stared at the white powder, it was joined by another bag tossed from Starsky. "Is this solid enough for you?"

"What the…?" was the shocked response.

"We got a two for one deal. Shannon Monroe and Tina Reynolds are both outside and willing to cooperate." Hutch said motioning toward the squad room. "With their testimony we should be able to get a search warrant. We need to move fast, we want to book this guy yet tonight so he doesn't have a chance to run."

"Do it. Get out there and get someone to start processing the young ladies and their statements," Captain Dobey stood "meanwhile I'll make some phone calls and get the paperwork for the search warrant started."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: Pinch Me CHAPTER 14: Pinch Me

Starsky walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath, "Something smells good". He tilted his head and looked apprehensively at the dark dough in the bowl.

"I found a new recipe, chocolate chocolate chip, thought you might like it."

"Mmmm, pinch me, I must be dreaming."

Sara rolled another ball of dark dough making sure there were extra chocolate chips stuffed into it, "Well come here and test, let your taste buds decided if you're awake or not."



Hutch shifted his chair closer to her and they sat enjoying the view and sounds of the tide as it lazily slapped against the rocks below. Hutch refilled their wine glasses and glanced around. There were a few other diners on the balcony, but each couple was absorbed with their own companions.

As Hutch handed Libby her wine glass he leaned in close, "Pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming".

Libby reached up, her fingertips softly lingering on his cheek, but instead of pinching, her fingers laced through his hair to pull him closer into a kiss.



Two cookies were immediately pushed into Hutch's hand the next morning. "Ah, I see Sara's been baking again."

Starsky chuckled and jerked his thumb toward the backseat, "Yup. There's a box in the back seat for you. She said something about emancipated wheat germs."

Hutch glanced at the box on the back seat then skeptically looked at the cookies in his hand. Trusting Sara, he took a bite. "Wow, this is a health food cookie? It tastes pretty good."

"Na, those are my cookies," Starsky snorted, "thought I'd let you see what a real cookie tasted like before you ate those health things back there."

Hutch let out a big sigh, "Thanks partner". He reached back and put the remaining cookie in the box with the others knowing Starsky would get hungry later in the afternoon. A smile crossed his face at the thought of how good that cookie was going to taste when he could eat it in front of his hungry partner.

"How was that restaurant last night? Did you get out on the balcony like you wanted?"

"Yes we did. You need to take Sara there; it was very nice, pricey, but nice."

Dark eyebrows were wiggled, "Nice enough to put a certain lady in the mood afterwards?"

"Starsk." Hutch sighed and shook his head back and forth, "No unfortunately".

Starsky looked over at this friend. Seeing the frown, he decided to change the subject. "Came to a decision about Sara."

"Oh?"

"Ya, I think I've been having that dream cause I was pushing myself to pop the question, when we're not ready."

"And?"

"I think it created a conflict in my mind and my sub-conscious caused the dream to happen."

Hutch nodded in agreement, "So what's your decision?"

"Things are working fine the way they are so I'm not going to ask her right now."

"So your decision is to do nothing?"

"It's not nothing. It's leaving things alone because they are fine the way they are right now." Starsky shifted his position behind the steering wheel, "Ya know, like the saying don't wake a sleeping dog."

Hutch laughed loudly. _Don't wake a sleeping dog? _"Do you mean let sleeping dogs lie?"

"Ya, don't wake a sleeping dog. Same difference."

Hutch reached over and pinched Starsky's arm.

"Ouch! What'd ya do that for?"

"Because you're dreaming Gordo, you're dreaming."

"Ya maybe. But my decision stands until I see a reason to change it."

Hutch shook his head; he knew this conversation was far from over.

End – For Now


End file.
